Royal equals Aristocrat
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: What if King Tamir had a daughter? And she had to choose the king among her brothers. What happens when she leaves with the royal bracelet of her family? "Silica was holding the royal bracelet of her family. She was only 10, but her father and brothers trusted her to help decide who the future king should be."
1. Prologue

Silica was holding the royal bracelet of her family. She was only 10, but her father and brothers trusted her to help decide who the future king should be. If a maid or butler were asked who they thought Silica would choose as the next king; their answer will always be Melchiorre.

Growing up, Silica always attached herself to one of her older brothers. It was mostly Melchiorre that she attached herself to. Silica loved hearing stories from him. Whether they were real or made up; it didn't matter to her. She loved hearing the story of when she was born and his reaction to having a little sister. Silica giggled every time he told the story. How she always tugged at his clothes, hair, or jewelry. He could never could wear any jewelry around her. Melchiorre laughed along with her. Seeing his little laugh and smile made him happy. She was the cutest sibling he had. There was another story Silica loved hearing. It was when her father had diplomatic meetings with another king and their father had brought her and Melchiorre along with him. He told her how he loved seeing her play with the prince of that kingdom. How they were close and how they could get married when they were older.

When it came to her studies; Lambert always tutored and taught her. He was always patient with her. Their father entrusted Silica's studies to Lambert since he didn't trust having a tutor with his daughter. She enjoyed her time with her brother. Even if he got annoyed with her about her study habits.

Whenever Silica felt all down with a cloud of doom; Alvah would always find ways to make her laugh and smile. He hated seeing her down. Alvah told her that princesses shouldn't look unhappy. When everyone seemed busy with work; Alvah played with her and his younger brother, Nagit. He kept them company while everyone else finished up their work or other princely duties and could afford to take time off. Silica enjoyed those times. She loved playing tag the most with both her big brothers.

Silica's father had also ordered Jun to help with Silica's studies. Mostly to help her stay on track. It didn't happen all that often; which annoyed Jun and he had to find ways to compromise with her to keep his sanity. Seeing Jun lose his sanity caused some minor laughter among their brothers and in turn made Silica laugh. Jun couldn't help but smirk every time he heard her laughter. Silica has sat in on some of Jun's martial arts classes. It made her happy watching him train. Watching Jun was like watching a knight train to protect her from danger. More so to protect her from dragons. She was young when she watched him train.

Silica loves being around Chezem. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been a very big reader. When she was learning how to read, he would read to her to help process the words on the page. Sometimes Melchiorre would listen in and smile at his siblings closeness. Much like he does with Silica and Nagit when they were together. There was a piano in the ballroom and Silica would play it while Chezem listened to her. It was a peaceful tune. Every time they were in there together, their siblings would listen in on them. Lambert and Jun smiled at each other wishing she would put this much effort into her studies. There have been times Nagit had run over to them and played along with her.

Nagit and Silica are very close in age. Only being a little over a year difference. Being a little older than Silica, Nagit tries to be a good role model for her. Their father smiled when he saw them together. They were always playing. And always, it seemed, annoying one f their older brothers whenever they were together. Melchiorre and Alvah played with them whenever they could. Which seemed like always to everyone else. There were times when he saw them together that Silica was asking questions of Nagit trying to learn new things. It made all siblings smile. Nagit would blush a little whenever she asked him.

Silica is a slight mixture of all her brothers. She tends to be a very outspoken girl. Even as a child she was outspoken; which has gotten her into trouble. Lambert ended up scolding her if their father was busy with his kingly matters. Silica is a happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Her brothers love and adore her-even if she knows how to annoy them- a loving and kind father, and a very faithful butler.


	2. Royal Succession

Silica held the royal bracelet in her hand and sighed. Her father was pressuring her a little to choose who would be the next king. Silica was now 14, almost 15, and had the bracelet for four years. She didn't quite understand the responsibility she had when she was 10, but she was starting to. She had to say who she thought would make a good king for their country. The downside, Silica had to decide before the 15th birthday. She just couldn't choose between her brothers. Silica knew, well thought anyway, that some of her brothers wouldn't agree with her decision.

It was getting harder and harder to make a good decision as her birthday grew closer. It wasn't only her father that was pressuring her, it was also her brothers. Well, some of them anyway. Others not so much.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Silica said as she put the bracelet away in a hidden spot that only she knew of.

"What's wrong daughter of mine?" Her father – the current king – asked.

"Just thinking, father. Are you really ready to step down as king and have one of my brothers take over?" Silica looked up at her father with curious eyes. She wasn't sure how to tell him that she had too much responsibility. And that she lost her trust and faith in him because of all the women he surrounded himself with. Silica didn't get why she looked up to him when she was little.

He nodded. "I have to. Besides it's about time I spend more time with my precious daughter. It's been too long since you and I spent any time together. I really miss those times, Silica."

Silica rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean more time with your harem?" She asked. She really disliked how many women, mistresses, he had. 99 to be exact. "Please get out. I have my studies to get back to. I'll see you at dinner." Silica got up off her bed and went to her desk to focus on her studies. She hardly touched them since the royal succession has consumed her life at this point. Silica knew that Lambert may not be happy about her putting them off for so long.

Her father noticed the hint of slight disgust in her voice when she mentioned his harem. "What happened between us? Did I do something to make you not to trust me?" He asked as he left his daughter's room with a sad look upon his face. Tamir has noticed for awhile now that he and his daughter have been drifting apart lately. He wasn't sure why they were distant now when they were so close.

Silica finished her work shortly before dinner. She grabbed her work and headed toward Lambert's room. Once there she knocked on the door. "May I come in, big brother?"

The door opened revealing her brother. "It's about time you finished." Lambert grabbed her arm and brought her over to the couch, leaving the door open. He grabbed her work so he could go over it.

"I'm sorry about being late, big brother. I was thinking of the succession. I'm still not sure who would make a good king." Silica felt a hand on her head making her look up at a smiling blonde looking down.

Lambert sat down next to her. "You'll make a good decision. You know all of us well enough to decide. I believe it." He handed back his troubled, little sister her work. "Perfect as always. I'm going to suspend your studies for now. Just focus on your decision."

Silica nodded. A smile crept onto her face. "Thanks big brother. It's just a little too hard to choose between all of you. I love all of you way too much to make this big decision. I can't decide. I wish that I never had this responsibility to begin with. I know everyone trusts me, but I still wish it." _Why me of all people?_ Silica asked herself mentally. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them while Lambert got back to work.

Every so often Lambert would look up at his sister to see if she was okay. He noticed that she was dozing off. _This must be a difficult decision for her. I can't imagine how much stress she's under. It must be rough having to decide between six siblings to be the next king._ He saw that Silica was sliding down the couch fast asleep. Lambert got up and covered his sister with a blanket. He caressed her cheek and smiled at his little sister's sleeping face.

Melchiorre and Chezem were walking by when they noticed Lambert's caring touch. They both smiled at the sight of them and decided to stop in.

"I never thought you to be the caring type, Lambert," Melchiorre said jokingly.

Lambert glared at him, while Chezem walked over to his sister's side. He grabbed her hand and held it tight like he might lose her for good.

"Should we take her back to her room and let her sleep?" Chezem asked as he picked Silica up with the blanket.

Lambert and Melchiorre nodded. "Poor thing. She must have it rough." Melchiorre smiled.

"You two take her back to her room. I'll tell father and the others that Silica won't be joining us." With that Lambert walked out and to the dining hall.

Chezem smiled at his sister. She looked so peaceful. He started walking toward her room. Melchiorre followed suit. Silica's room was near his, Lambert's, Nagit's, and Melchiorre's rooms. Mainly because they were the brothers she was close to.

"Where's Silica?" Nagit asked noticing that Silica wasn't with Lambert.

"She fell asleep in my room. Chezem and Melchiorre took her back to her room for the night."

Nagit got a sad look after he heard that. "I hope she's okay. She's been missing a lot of family meals."

Alvah plopped a hand down on his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure Silica is okay. She's been busy lately and really hasn't had any time to spend with any of us." Alvah was really worried about his little sister. She used to be so carefree before their father had her think of the succession. More like forced her to think of it.

None of her brothers knew what to say or do to take away the stress. They all wanted to see their carefree sister again.

Silica woke up in her own bed. She looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was that she was in Lambert's room, he went over her work, and they talked about the right of succession. She looked down and noticed she was in her pajamas. _How did I end up in these?_ Silica recalled she was in a cute dress that Nagit had picked out for her when they went into town. What she didn't know was that Chezem and Melchiorre had brought her to her room the night before. Chezem had put her into her pajamas before he and Melchiorre had went to dinner.

Her door opened revealing Nagit. He ran over to her and hugged her. "You okay, baby sister?" He asked.

Silica hugged back. "I'm fine, brother. I'm not that much younger than you." Her stomach growled.

Nagit heard and grabbed her hand and brought her to the dining hall. He wouldn't even let her get dressed.

"Nagit," she whined. "At least let me get dressed." _Not listening._

They reached the dining hall just in time for breakfast. Nagit was still holding Silica's hand as he led her to her seat.

Everyone looked at her with a surprised look. In turn made Silica blushed. "It wasn't my fault," she muttered.

Someone cleared their throat. "I take it you slept well, Silica," Ivan said coming into the room and breaking the silence.

Silica nodded. A yawn escaped her lips. "I haven't slept like that in a long time." Another growl entered her stomach. "If I don't get any food, I'm going to pass out for sure."

Thankfully food as being brought out. Silica's eyes gleamed making her brothers laugh.

"Be careful, daughter. I don't want you to choke." Their father walked into the room.

As her food was set in front of her, she dug in. Silica didn't realize how starving she was. She didn't make the connection that she really didn't eat the day before.

Her brothers watched in amazement as she scarfed down her breakfast. Nagit smiled and to him she looked like a squirrel hoarding nuts for the winter. Not even their father's warning had any effect on her.

"Lady Silica, please slow down." Ivan was able to intervene before she could have possibly choked.

Silica nodded as she slowed down. "Sorry."

Alvah walked over to her and wiped a little of her breakfast off her face. She blushed at his slight touch. "That's better. Don't want my sister walking around the palace with something all over her pretty face."

Jun muttered something under his breath.

It was inaudible, but it made Silica stomp her way over. "What was that, dear brother?"

Before she knew it she was pulled onto his lap. Jun held her in place as he and Alvah had a stare off. While Silica sat there confused.

Silica leaned over the table for her plate. She hadn't the time to finish before she came to Jun's side. The other four brothers laughed. Their father brought over her food before she could bite off Jun's arm. Silica started eating again. Not realizing the stand off between two of her siblings. After she finished she had a huge smile on her face. Her father picked her up much to Jun's dismay and to Silica's surprise. He held her close like he may lose her at any moment.

Silica looked at her father quizzically. "What's wrong, father?" She noticed how stern he looked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Everyone fell silent when Silica asked that. They were all making plans for the day. All of her brothers wanted to spend time with their baby sister before her 15th birthday and the coronation ceremony. None of her brothers even noticed the look on their father's face before Silica mentioned it. She never done anything to get into trouble.

No one could protest before they left the hall.

Silica was plopped down on her father's bed before she could even argue. She saw a picture of her and Chezem with their mother on her dad's nightstand. "What's wrong?"

After a moment of silence Silica asked, "when do you want me to decide?"

"I hate asking this of you, Silica," he started. "But please have a decision by the morning. You don't need to be stressed anymore."

Silica nodded. "I will." She got up and headed towards the door. "Is it okay if I go to the rec center? I need to swim for a few hours to clear my head."

"Anything you need, sweetheart."

"Thanks dad."

As much as Silica wished for the time when she and her brothers could play without any worry about successions or studies; she knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. How she really missed those times. Especially the times she and Chezem were with their mother. Every time her and her father talked he always seemed to mention how much she looked like her mother. Her father also mentioned how much he wanted her to marry a prince from a neighboring country. Mainly for both countries to prosper and grow. He never thought of her happiness when it came to the matters of the kingdom. The king never thought that Silica might want to marry out of true love and not for the good of the country. Silica loved the country, but she wouldn't go that far and marry someone that may turn out to be like her father.

Silica grabbed her bag and started packing. She couldn't wait to go swimming. She really needed to clear her head. Silica still can't choose between her brothers. She loved them all too much. She wasn't about to choose a favorite among them.

 _Why did father need me to make a decide by tomorrow morning? Does he really want to step down that badly? Why couldn't he just decide between his own sons instead having me decide?_ Silica was a little lost in her thoughts and didn't hear that someone had entered her room.

A hand came down on her shoulder. In turn making her jump out of her skin.

She turned and saw Ivan behind her. "Is there something the matter, Ivan?"

"Why are you packing? I was told to escort you to the rec center. After that your brothers want to spend time with you."

Silica smiled at the thought of spending time with her brothers. "I-I know. I-I'm under too much pressure right now. I can't take it anymore, Ivan. I have to get away from here. I'm sorry. I just can't stay here anymore. This environment is toxic. Please try to understand."

Ivan sighed. "Milady, you don't remember what this week is, do you?"

"This week? What's this week?" She asked. "How many times have I told you to call me by my name, Ivan?" Silica rolled her eyes every time Ivan said that to her.

"Your birthday, milady. I hoped that you wouldn't forget, but I can't say the same for your brothers and father."

"I can't believe that I'm turning 15 this week. It felt like just yesterday that I turned 14. Maybe that's why my father wanted me to make a decision by tomorrow." Silica stopped her movements. All of a sudden she didn't feel like swimming. "Can you leave me alone for awhile, Ivan? I'm not up for much of anything today. Please tell my brothers."

"As you wish, Lady Silica." Ivan left her to her thoughts.

After a few moments passed, Silica continued packing. She really couldn't take it anymore. She had to go. Silica knew this choice would hurt her brothers deeply. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She loved them, but this was the only choice she had left.

Before she knew it she was spun around and faced her brother, Jun. "Why are you packing? Are you leaving us? Did we do something to make you want to leave? What did we do? Tell me please."

Silica couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry. I love everyone so much. Please tell me that this is all a lie, brother. Me choosing the next king is a lie. That it's just a dream. That I'm in a coma and this is all in my head. This is some elaborate bad dream. This whole thing is. I don't want to pick the next king. This is just some bad dream. Please tell me. Tell me big brother."

Jun hugged her. Afraid to even let her go. She was so fragile. _What do I tell her? What do I say to keep her safe? To keep her here? I can't lose her. I love her so much._

Silica tried for so long to keep her tears in and not show them in front of her family. Especially in front of her brothers. That wall came crashing down when Jun had looked at her. She clung to him for all she was worth and all of her strength. She needed to know if this was all a bad dream. "Please tell me big brother. I can't take this anymore. Is this all a dream?"

All Jun could do was guide his little sister to her bed. He helped her get comfortable before he left her side and let her sleep.

Silica was still in a daze. Her crying finally slowed. She felt like an idiot for crying in front of him, but she couldn't help it. Her emotions had taken over completely. She clung onto Jun's sleeve making him stop in his tracks and look back at her. "Please stay until I fall asleep. It'll make me feel better."

Jun nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He pushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. He held her hand until she was sound asleep. Silica's breathing slowed signaling that she was asleep. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you an honest answer. You shouldn't be under all this pressure." After he knew that his sweet, little sister was sound asleep; he left her side as quietly as he could. Before Jun left her room completely he tidied up her room somewhat. He didn't want his brothers to come in and trip over something and wake Silica up.

While Jun was cleaning up; he found where his sister kept the bracelet. And the replica she had made. _Why is she making a replica? Is she really thinking of running away?_ He compared the fake and the real bracelet. Both looked really similar, but Jun could tell which one was the real bracelet of succession. Jun put the real bracelet in his pocket before he left.

Jun closed the door quietly behind him. His head was still spinning from the questions that Silica had asked him.

"How is my little sister doing?" A voice asked.

"She's doing okay, Chezem," Jun answered. "Silica's a little stressed from the succession. She'll pull through. She has all of us behind her. Silica has you to run to if she really needs one of us to talk to."


	3. A Decision is Made

It was evening when Silica woke up to the sound of voices outside her bedroom door. Once she was a little more awake she recognized the voices outside. They belonged to her brother, Chezem, and the minister, Balam.

Balam was going on about her and Chezem's inheritance. And how it would help the country. In what ways, Silica didn't want to know. To be frank, Silica didn't to know what his true intentions were, and really didn't want to know. Whether good or evil. She never really trusted Balam when she first met him. He was just a greedy, corrupt politician to her. She didn't want uncultured swine near her brother. Or any of them for that matter.

The confrontation sounded like it was getting worse. Silica jumped out of bed to help her big brother. She rushed out of her bedroom and pushed Balam away from Chezem. "Stay away from my brother!" Silica exclaimed. She wasn't sure how many times she had pushed Balam away.

Chezem put his hands on her shoulders as a sign that he backed his sweet, kind, loving sister up. They've have always been close.

Balam was getting annoyed. He knew that both siblings would inherit the oil reserves and diamond mines their mother owned. He never liked Chezem's little sister. She always got in the way of what he wanted. Balam noticed that Silica's arm was still outstretched. "Why don't you be a good girl and give Chezem your half of the inheritance?" Balam asked really irritated. He grabbed her clearly intended to force her to give Chezem full control over it. He didn't care what he had to do to make her give it up.

Silica's face showed complete and utter terror. Balam had never showed any intention on getting her to hand over her half of the inheritance. This was the first time she saw just how greedy the minister truly was. "Let me go," Silica stammered. She struggled to get free of his grasp. He was much stronger than she was.

Silica and Chezem's brothers ended up coming to their rescue. To least help anyway.

"Let our sister go." They were all angry with Balam. He should have known better than to mess with their sister. She would always be protected no matter what came her way.

Balam did what he was told and let her go. He left there shortly after.

When Balam let Silica go she fell backwards into a pillar. Chezem rushed to her side. He picked her up and held her close. "Are you okay, sis?" He asked softly.

Silica nodded. "I am. Thanks." She clung to him.

"We won't let him hurt you again," Alvah told her. "You're way too important to us."

"Take it easy for the rest of the day. Let us know if there's anything you may need." Lambert spoke in a very confident tone.

She nodded. "Thanks everyone. I don't know what I would do without you." Silica was really lucky to have a family like them around. "I'm very lucky to have all of you."

They all smiled at her.

"Don't worry, our princess," Melchiorre had said. "We all have your back. You can tell us anything." Melchiorre messed with Silica's hair making her giggle.

Chezem took Silica into the bathroom adjacent to her room. Since she was the only girl living in the palace; she got her very own bathroom. "Let me help you get washed up." His smile was gentle. And all Silica could do was nod. Chezem had always been like this. Whenever she was hurt he would always make time to help her. Whether if he was busy or not.

After Chezem helped her he went and got her some food.

Silica sat on her bed as she waited for her brother to get back with some food. She held her wrist where Balam had grabbed her. It still hurt a little. Chezem did bandage it up before he left. She hoped he would bring back some ice for it. She didn't want her wrist to be hurting anymore.

"What's wrong, Silica? You look down," Chezem said in some surprise as he walked into her room with food.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Silica looked at him in confusion. She didn't know what he meant particularly.

He set the food down on her nightstand and sat down next her. He grabbed a piece of food that was left over from breakfast and put it in her mouth and watched as she acted younger than she actually was. It made him happy to be able to see her like this. He recalled how she would always be excited to eat. The two of them would always tend to feed each other. It annoyed everyone at the table, but they ended up laughing seeing them act like that. It wasn't proper etiquette to do that in the palace, but they were young. Chezem seemed to remember that Melchiorre had carried them to bed when they fell asleep in his room whenever he decided to read to them.

Silica wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Thank you, brother. I don't mean to worry you and the others. I don't want to choose between you and everyone."

After awhile Chezem left. He had asked if Silica wanted him to read to her. For old times sake. She told him that she'd be fine and that she might go to him before she went to bed. Maybe even fall asleep there.

Silica walked over to her desk and started writing a letter to Ivan. She started off with something sweet.

 _Dear Ivan,_

 _I'm telling you this because you are the only person who won't judge me because of my decision. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Having to decide the next king is ... is too much for me. Please look after my brothers for me. You've always been a big help to me. I wish the talk we had could keep me here, but sadly it didn't do much to change my mind and I still have to go. Please tell Jun that I'm sorry as well. He tried to calm and talk me out of it as well. There's too much pressure about the right of succession on my shoulders. I don't know if I'll ever come back to the palace. Maybe if my father decides that I won't be choosing between my siblings. I will never choose between them. I've hidden the bracelet in my room; when you find it please give it back to my father. Be sure to tell him that I will never choose between my brothers. They all have qualities to become king and rule this country. Take care, Ivan. I'll miss you. Please don't tell them I left. This decision was very hard for me to make._

 _Good-bye, Ivan._

 _Love,_

 _Silica_

As Silica wrote about the bracelet she didn't realize that Jun had taken it and had given it back to their father. After Silica was done writing the note, she began packing the rest of what she would need for her trip. She grabbed all the money she had been saving up. It was mostly allowance money her father and mother had given her over the years. Her allowance made everybody's allowance around her look like pocket change.

A couple years back Silica persuaded her parents to get her a cellphone. That it was a good idea for her to have one just in case something happened to her and they needed to find her quickly. Mostly because of when she and Nagit have been kidnapped. Silica having a cell would make it easier to pinpoint their location if that ever happened again.

Silica flinched as she recalled the most recent abduction. Nagit tried everything he could to try and calm his younger sister, but nothing seemed to work. The kidnappers planned to get two ransoms from both the youngest prince and princess. They wanted more money from her since she had the royal bracelet of succession. And she was the only princess the king had. The kidnappers were getting a good amount of money for her brother and had sent him back to the palace; while they asked for a much bigger payout. The ransom for Nagit was payed for and he was able to go back to the palace while Silica had to stay behind their kidnappers. Silica didn't even have the guts to tell her brothers what the kidnappers wanted to do her. Silica was grateful when her brothers and Ivan had finally shown up. She had ran into Chezem's arms. Silica needed the comfort of her big brother's strong arms surrounding her.

Silica shuddered at the rest of her memory. It was something she didn't want to remember. It scared her for quite some time. Even now she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She held her tears back as she put the final articles of clothing into her bag. Silica closed her bag. She knew this palace like the back of her hand. Which helped since she didn't want to be seen by the servants and asked why she was sneaking out of the palace at this time of night. Thankfully everyone was already asleep and made it easier for her to run. Silica prayed she wouldn't run into any of her siblings or Ivan. As she feared she heard voices in the hall. She recognized the voices immediately.

"Are you trying to win Silica over?" Alvah asked angrily. "Do you want to be king so badly? To get inside your own sister's head. You know Silica looks up to us."

"You have no clue what Silica is going through right now, Alvah. How stressed she from choosing between us," Jun retorted. He was starting to see the big picture after being blind to it for so long. He blamed himself for not noticing sooner. She always smiled when she was around him. Like there was nothing wrong. Jun recalled how Silica enjoyed her studies more hen she spent time with him.

"What do you mean I don't know what she's going through? Silica got kidnapped because of that stupid bracelet and choosing between us. Silica can't choose because she loves us all to death. She'd do anything for us." Alvah raised his voice even more. He loved his little to death. He couldn't see her taken away again. Alvah asked their father to tighten security around her because of his fear of losing her for good.

"Lord Alvah please keep your voice down," Ivan butted in. "I'm sure Silica wouldn't want to wake up to the sound of you and Lord Jun arguing. Please go back to your rooms before someone else wakes up."

Jun and Alvah nodded. Silica stayed hidden behind the pillar. She held her tears back as best she could. She didn't realize how much they truly cared for her. The love they had. Hearing Jun and Alvah say what they did made her decision even harder.

Before Jun entered his room he looked back to where he and Alvah had been arguing. Jun swore he heard crying. He shrugged it off and went to bed.

Silica hurried to the entrance of her home. Thankfully no one else was in sight and she was able to get away and to the bus station that would take her to the airport. Silica planned on catching a plane to Japan. She knew that is where Nagit's mother is from. Silica recalled some memories of when she was alive. Nagit's mother taught both of them the tea ceremony and everything she could about Japan before she had passed.

Once on the bus, Silica checked her phone. She saw that she had a message from one of her closest friends. He was a prince of another kingdom. Whenever her father went on diplomatic matters to Agnapolis and he always brought her and Melchiorre with him. Silica always played with Cecil when she was there with her family. She smiled when he told her that he would be there once she landed. Cecil also told her that he would bring some of his friends with him.

 _I'll see you when I land._ Silica sent as she made it to the airport. Thankfully the bus wasn't all that packed when she got on. And she as able to get a seat by herself. She had gotten in contact with Cecil a few days about different agencies as she was looking for one to join. Silica had heard he had joined Shining Agency a while back. Silica had sort of lied that her father was okay with her joining an agency.

Silica walked onto the plane and waited for all the other passengers to board so it could take off. Once all the passengers were on the plane took off and headed towards Japan.

* * *

 **Slight Trigger Warning. I do reference what happened in this version of the chapter. That is one of the reasons why this is at the end rather than at the front. other than the trigger warning everything is pretty much the same.**

It was evening when Silica woke up to the sound of voices outside her bedroom door. Once she was a little more awake she recognized the voices outside. They belonged to her brother, Chezem, and the minister, Balam.

Balam was going on about her and Chezem's inheritance. And how it would help the country. In what ways, Silica didn't want to know. To be frank, Silica didn't to know what his true intentions were, and really didn't want to know. Whether good or evil. She never really trusted Balam when she first met him. He was just a greedy, corrupt politician to her. She didn't want uncultured swine near her brother. Or any of them for that matter.

The confrontation sounded like it was getting worse. Silica jumped out of bed to help her big brother. She rushed out of her bedroom and pushed Balam away from Chezem. "Stay away from my brother!" Silica exclaimed. She wasn't sure how many times she had pushed Balam away.

Chezem put his hands on her shoulders as a sign that he backed his sweet, kind, loving sister up. They've have always been close.

Balam was getting annoyed. He knew that both siblings would inherit the oil reserves and diamond mines their mother owned. He never liked Chezem's little sister. She always got in the way of what he wanted. Balam noticed that Silica's arm was still outstretched. "Why don't you be a good girl and give Chezem your half of the inheritance?" Balam asked really irritated. He grabbed her clearly intended to force her to give Chezem full control over it. He didn't care what he had to do to make her give it up.

Silica's face showed complete and utter terror. Balam had never showed any intention on getting her to hand over her half of the inheritance. This was the first time she saw just how greedy the minister truly was. "Let me go," Silica stammered. She struggled to get free of his grasp. He was much stronger than she was.

Silica and Chezem's brothers ended up coming to their rescue. To least help anyway.

"Let our sister go." They were all angry with Balam. He should have known better than to mess with their sister. She would always be protected no matter what came her way.

Balam did what he was told and let her go. He left there shortly after.

When Balam let Silica go she fell backwards into a pillar. Chezem rushed to her side. He picked her up and held her close. "Are you okay, sis?" He asked softly.

Silica nodded. "I am. Thanks." She clung to him.

"We won't let him hurt you again," Alvah told her. "You're way too important to us."

"Take it easy for the rest of the day. Let us know if there's anything you may need." Lambert spoke in a very confident tone.

She nodded. "Thanks everyone. I don't know what I would do without you." Silica was really lucky to have a family like them around. "I'm very lucky to have all of you."

They all smiled at her.

"Don't worry, our princess," Melchiorre had said. "We all have your back. You can tell us anything." Melchiorre messed with Silica's hair making her giggle.

Chezem took Silica into the bathroom adjacent to her room. Since she was the only girl living in the palace; she got her very own bathroom. "Let me help you get washed up." His smile was gentle. And all Silica could do was nod. Chezem had always been like this. Whenever she was hurt he would always make time to help her. Whether if he was busy or not.

After Chezem helped her he went and got her some food.

Silica sat on her bed as she waited for her brother to get back with some food. She held her wrist where Balam had grabbed her. It still hurt a little. Chezem did bandage it up before he left. She hoped he would bring back some ice for it. She didn't want her wrist to be hurting anymore.

"What's wrong, Silica? You look down," Chezem said in some surprise as he walked into her room with food.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Silica looked at him in confusion. She didn't know what he meant particularly.

He set the food down on her nightstand and sat down next her. He grabbed a piece of food that was left over from breakfast and put it in her mouth and watched as she acted younger than she actually was. It made him happy to be able to see her like this. He recalled how she would always be excited to eat. The two of them would always tend to feed each other. It annoyed everyone at the table, but they ended up laughing seeing them act like that. It wasn't proper etiquette to do that in the palace, but they were young. Chezem seemed to remember that Melchiorre had carried them to bed when they fell asleep in his room whenever he decided to read to them.

Silica wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Thank you, brother. I don't mean to worry you and the others. I don't want to choose between you and everyone."

After awhile Chezem left. He had asked if Silica wanted him to read to her. For old times sake. She told him that she'd be fine and that she might go to him before she went to bed. Maybe even fall asleep there.

Silica walked over to her desk and started writing a letter to Ivan. She started off with something sweet.

 _Dear Ivan,_

 _I'm telling you this because you are the only person who won't judge me because of my decision. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Having to decide the next king is ... is too much for me. Please look after my brothers for me. You've always been a big help to me. I wish the talk we had could keep me here, but sadly it didn't do much to change my mind and I still have to go. Please tell Jun that I'm sorry as well. He tried to calm and talk me out of it as well. There's too much pressure about the right of succession on my shoulders. I don't know if I'll ever come back to the palace. Maybe if my father decides that I won't be choosing between my siblings. I will never choose between them. I've hidden the bracelet in my room; when you find it please give it back to my father. Be sure to tell him that I will never choose between my brothers. They all have qualities to become king and rule this country. Take care, Ivan. I'll miss you. Please don't tell them I left. This decision was very hard for me to make._

 _Good-bye, Ivan._

 _Love,_

 _Silica_

As Silica wrote about the bracelet she didn't realize that Jun had taken it and had given it back to their father. After Silica was done writing the note, she began packing the rest of what she would need for her trip. She grabbed all the money she had been saving up. It was mostly allowance money her father and mother had given her over the years. Her allowance made everybody's allowance around her look like pocket change.

A couple years back Silica persuaded her parents to get her a cellphone. That it was a good idea for her to have one just in case something happened to her and they needed to find her quickly. Mostly because of when she and Nagit have been kidnapped. Silica having a cell would make it easier to pinpoint their location if that ever happened again.

Silica flinched as she recalled the most recent abduction. Nagit tried everything he could to try and calm his younger sister, but nothing seemed to work. The kidnappers planned to get two ransoms from both the youngest prince and princess. They wanted more money from her since she had the royal bracelet of succession. And she was the only princess the king had. The kidnappers were getting a good amount of money for her brother and had sent him back to the palace; while they asked for a much bigger payout. The ransom for Nagit was payed for and he was able to go back to the palace while Silica had to stay behind their kidnappers. Silica didn't even have the guts to tell her brothers that the kidnappers tried to force themselves on her. One of the males forcefully kissed her; while his accomplices started undressing her. She was weak and vulnerable. More so since Nagit went back to the palace. She couldn't do anything to stop them from doing what they wanted to her. And that terrified her, even now. Silica was grateful when her brothers and Ivan had finally shown up. She had ran into Chezem's arms. Silica needed the comfort of her big brother's strong arms surrounding her.

Silica shuddered at the rest of her memory. It was something she didn't want to remember. It scared her for quite some time. Even now she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She held her tears back as she put the final articles of clothing into her bag. Silica closed her bag. She knew this palace like the back of her hand. Which helped since she didn't want to be seen by the servants and asked why she was sneaking out of the palace at this time of night. Thankfully everyone was already asleep and made it easier for her to run. Silica prayed she wouldn't run into any of her siblings or Ivan. As she feared she heard voices in the hall. She recognized the voices immediately.

"Are you trying to win Silica over?" Alvah asked angrily. "Do you want to be king so badly? To get inside your own sister's head. You know Silica looks up to us."

"You have no clue what Silica is going through right now, Alvah. How stressed she from choosing between us," Jun retorted. He was starting to see the big picture after being blind to it for so long. He blamed himself for not noticing sooner. She always smiled when she was around him. Like there was nothing wrong. Jun recalled how Silica enjoyed her studies more hen she spent time with him.

"What do you mean I don't know what she's going through? Silica got kidnapped because of that stupid bracelet and choosing between us. Silica can't choose because she loves us all to death. She'd do anything for us." Alvah raised his voice even more. He loved his little to death. He couldn't see her taken away again. Alvah asked their father to tighten security around her because of his fear of losing her for good.

"Lord Alvah please keep your voice down," Ivan butted in. "I'm sure Silica wouldn't want to wake up to the sound of you and Lord Jun arguing. Please go back to your rooms before someone else wakes up."

Jun and Alvah nodded. Silica stayed hidden behind the pillar. She held her tears back as best she could. She didn't realize how much they truly cared for her. The love they had. Hearing Jun and Alvah say what they did made her decision even harder.

Before Jun entered his room he looked back to where he and Alvah had been arguing. Jun swore he heard crying. He shrugged it off and went to bed.

Silica hurried to the entrance of her home. Thankfully no one else was in sight and she was able to get away and to the bus station that would take her to the airport. Silica planned on catching a plane to Japan. She knew that is where Nagit's mother is from. Silica recalled some memories of when she was alive. Nagit's mother taught both of them the tea ceremony and everything she could about Japan before she had passed.

Once on the bus, Silica checked her phone. She saw that she had a message from one of her closest friends. He was a prince of another kingdom. Whenever her father went on diplomatic matters to Agnapolis and he always brought her and Melchiorre with him. Silica always played with Cecil when she was there with her family. She smiled when he told her that he would be there once she landed. Cecil also told her that he would bring some of his friends with him.

 _I'll see you when I land._ Silica sent as she made it to the airport. Thankfully the bus wasn't all that packed when she got on. And she as able to get a seat by herself. She had gotten in contact with Cecil a few days about different agencies as she was looking for one to join. Silica had heard he had joined Shining Agency a while back. Silica had sort of lied that her father was okay with her joining an agency.

Silica walked onto the plane and waited for all the other passengers to board so it could take off. Once all the passengers were on the plane took off and headed towards Japan.


	4. Long Way from Home

It was morning at the palace. All 6 princes were at the table waiting for their darling little sister to join them. All her brothers knew that Silica had a very rough day the day before. And the wanted to take her mind off it by spoiling her for a few days.

"Shouldn't Silica be up be now?" Nagit asked sadly. "I hope she's okay. I wanted to enjoy some tea and sweets with her."

Jun and Alvah kept quiet about their argument the night before. Neither sibling knew if Silica had woken up and had heard them. And they definitely didn't want to be to blame for her not coming to breakfast. They loved her and regretted even arguing in the hall near her room.

* * *

Silica's plane had finally landed in Tokyo, Japan. She was one of the last passengers to disembark. Silica headed over to the baggage claim area while keeping an eye out for Cecil. She smiled at the thought of finally starting in the music business.

"Why are we here, Cesshi?" Ren asked.

"A friend of mine is flying in today. I promised that I'd be here to pick her up. I'm not about to let her find Shining Agency by herself."

Besides STARISH, Quartet Night, Ringo and Hyuga-sensei, and Shining came along to meet Cecil's friend that would be joining their ranks. He really didn't say much about Silica. He promised that he'd let her speak for herself. All Cecil told them was that she had a connection with the muses. Just as much as he did.

Silica made it to the front of the airport and smiled. She ran towards and hugged Cesshi. "You made it. Who are your friends?"

They all were taken aback from her outburst.

"You must be Silica," the headmaster said breaking up the reunion.

She let go of Cecil and nodded. "I am." Silica didn't know why she got the feeling of distrust when the headmaster spoke up.

"How long have you known Aijima?" Someone else had asked. To Silica, the man looked like he was a count for some country. Silica tried to remember what country she and her father had gone to, to where she might of seen him.

"I've known Cesshi since I was a little girl. I grew up near the palace. Now before I answer anymore questions, can you all introduce yourselves."

After the introductions were over, all 14 people headed to the bus that would take them back to Shining Agency.

Cecil ended up protecting Silica from Natsuki's grasp. Since Silica was so cute and adorable and such. Silica wondered if he would try the same thing with Nagit.

* * *

After all the princes had eaten, Ivan brought a tray of food to Silica's room. Her brothers had all asked if they could take the food to her, but Ivan insisted that they all get to work themselves. That it would be what their sister would want from them. Grief stricken they all went about their day. They all had to see her smile once again.

Ivan knocked on her door. "May I come in, Silica?"

No answer came. Not even a muffled voice.

Ivan opened the door revealing that Silica wasn't there.

Meanwhile Jun grabbed the bracelet of succession from his room and was determined to relieve the stress that his sister was under. Little did he know, Silica had already ran away. Jun started towards where he knew his father would be. Once he convinced their father to lift this curse of a decision that he had put on Silica. Silica meant the world to him and couldn't bare to lose her.

Ivan made his way to the king to inform him that Silica had disappeared. That she was nowhere to be found in the palace. He ordered the other servants to look for her without alerting the princes that she was gone. It was for the better that they didn't know quite yet. They would think that she was kidnapped again due to who she was and what she meant to the royal family. Ivan promised himself that he would find Silica and find out why she ran away. He would bring her back to the safety of the palace.

What no one knew was that her father was the one to blame for everything. That he was the main reason why she left and was determined not to come back. Even if her brothers begged her to come home to where she belonged.

When he reached the hall he heard the king's voice and the voice of one of the princes. He burst into the room without thinking.

"What is it, Ivan?" King Tamir asked. He saw the look on Ivan's face. A look of not so good news that was about to be delivered.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I have news about Princess Silica." Ivan only really used the title 'princess' with Silica if she did something she wasn't supposed to, if she needed to come to the table and eat with her family, and when she had to go to bed.

"What about my sister? She isn't hurt, is she?" Jun added.

"She's nowhere to be found. I have the servants looking for her as we speak. So far nothing. I didn't want them to show the princes any panic from knowing about Princess Silica's whereabouts. I want to be wrong about her leaving the palace and possibly not returning home."

Jun clenched his fists. He hoped he would free her before she made her decision on running. He blamed himself for not noticing that Silica had already made up her mind.

"Call the rest of my sons, Ivan. I need to tell them about Silica." Tamir called Silica's security and had them begin their search for her outside the palace. He told them to even go to a different country if they absolutely had to. They just had to keep him informed.

"Right away." Ivan left and told the rest of the princes to meet their father and Jun in the hall.

Once all the princes were there, they all looked around.

"Where's my little sister?" Chezem asked. "Is she okay?" A hint of worry showed in his voice.

"I'm afraid she ran away. There was no reason as to why she would do something like this. It's not clear if Silica was kidnapped or if she truly ran away from here." Their father looked stressed. Tamir couldn't truly say how depressed he was that his little angel had run away. There was so much he had to say to her. "I have her security looking for her right now. She may have already left the country. I will bring her back. That I can promise."

Chezem clenched his fists. He should have known that his own sister was stressed out. He should have pressed her about it.


End file.
